Rainha Você Será
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Quando Robb ganha tudo, e Myrcella precisa adaptar-se à sua vida na Fortaleza Vermelha. - TRADUÇÃO


**Disclaimer:** Game of Thrones/Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo não me pertence. Eu não estou, de forma alguma, lucrando com isto.

**N/A: **Um de meus seguidores havia me pedido algo sobre o que eu achava sobre este ship no Tumblr. Então, eu acho que me tornei um pouco interessada, e escrevi isto.

* * *

><p><strong>NT:** Esta fic não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Queen You Shall Be", de Devon Goes to Heaven. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

* * *

><p><strong>RAINHA VOCÊ SERÁ<strong>

Na primeira noite do cerco, ela foi trancada em um quarto com sua mãe, a rainha Sansa, e muitas outras mulheres da Fortaleza Vermelha, assim como ela também o havia sido quando seu tio Stannis havia estabelecido anos de cerco. Viu como os dedos de Sansa atrapalhavam-se com as saias, e Myrcella sabia que a rainha não fingia lealdade para com o seu marido. A rainha orava pela vitória, mas pelo seu irmão, não por Joffrey.

- Você deveria estar reconfortando-os - Cersei sibilou - Você é a rainha. Você é a mãe do seu povo, e deveria comportar-se como tal.

Sansa tomou um gole de vinho e zombou de Cersei. Fora o primeiro ato de desafio que Sansa havia feito contra a sua mãe, e Myrcella podia ver o ódio que fervilhava dentro dos olhos de sua mãe.

- O que eu vou dizer a eles ? - ela perguntou, enquanto tragava avidamente o resto de seu vinho - Por favor, vamos todos orar pela morte de meu irmão mais velho. Vamos ter esperança de que os deuses sejam bondosos com o meu querido e _amoroso_ marido.

- Você, segure a sua língua - Cersei cortou - Você pode ser rainha, mas eu não vou permitir que você me trate com fingida gentileza !

- Quando o dia clarear, eu posso já não ser mais uma rainha - Sansa divagou, com o seu sorriso embriagado, e Myrcella podia ver que o que ela queria era nada mais nada menos do que estar livre de Joffrey de uma vez por todas. Sansa encheu a sua taça uma vez mais e riu de si mesma, enquanto tocava a contusão que Joffrey havia lhe deixado no rosto. Sansa ficou de pé, com uma taça nas mãos. Os olhos de Myrcella viram como ela atravessou o quarto e dirigiu-se a Sandor Clegane - Gostaria de dormir em uma cama de verdade esta noite. Se me desculparem...

- Se isso lhe agrada, minha rainha - Sandor inclinou a cabeça e deu um passo para o lado.

Os olhos de sua mãe estavam repletos de veneno, quando Sansa desapareceu do quarto. Quando sua mãe olhou para ela, seus olhos se suavizaram.

- Joffrey vai vencer - ela assegurou - Você ficará a salvo.

Myrcella acreditou em sua mãe no primeiro dia, mas, como o cerco continuou, ela vacilou em sua fé na vitória de Joffrey.

* * *

><p>Na segunda noite, Myrcella deixou sua mãe, contra a vontade dela. Vagou pela Fortaleza Vermelha, enquanto os seus pensamentos consumiam-na. Ela tinha a sensação de que seu irmão estava marcado para morrer; e, quando os homens do irmão depuseram as armas, ela não seria mais uma princesa, amanhã.<p>

Ela precisava falar com a rainha e suplicar por misericórdia. Ela podia não ser uma princesa amanhã, mas ela esperava que talvez Sansa pudesse convencer o irmão a poupar a família dela. Pensou em Robb Stark. Lembrava-se de ele ser um jovem agradável. Ela temia que a guerra e a raiva pudessem tê-lo endurecido. Podia tê-lo tornado cruel, assim como o seu próprio irmão.

Ela bateu no quarto de dormir de Joffrey, o mesmo quarto que seu pai havia dormido há anos. Quando as portas se abriram, Myrcella cumprimentou a rainha com uma reverência.

- Sua Graça.

Sansa olhou para ela, os seus olhos selvagens como os de um lobo. Sua respiração cheirava a álcool; como a rainha, ela apoiou-se contra a porta com a mão estendida. Lágrimas encheram os olhos de Myrcella, porque ela temia que Joffrey podia ter tornado a uma vez doce Sansa em alguém cruel e vingativa. Ela tinha medo de que Sansa já não tivesse mais nem um pingo de misericórdia à mostra.

- Sua Graça - a voz de Myrcella começou tênue, enquanto gaguejava - É de meu entendimento que seu irmão pode ser coroado rei, e eu apenas quero pedir por misericórdia. Talvez pedir perdão para Joffrey seja um golpe muito grande, mas minha mãe e Tommen...

- Se meu irmão é o vitorioso, eu lhe asseguro que à sua mãe não será concedido nenhum perdão - Sansa falou rispidamente - A senhora minha mãe e meu irmão irão lidar com eles como bem entenderem.

- Minha rainha - Myrcella abaixou a cabeça - _Por favor_... ela é minha mãe.

- E Eddard Stark era meu pai - a voz de Sansa era afiada como aço.

As lágrimas, agora, desciam pelo rosto de Myrcella. Ela lembrou-se da Lady Sansa de Winterfell. Ela era uma jovem tão doce. Joffrey tinha-a endurecido, tornando-a fria como a neve de inverno.

Myrcella enxugou as lágrimas dos olhos.

- Pelo menos misericórdia para Tommen e eu... se você quiser.

Ela pôde ver uma ponta de delicadeza atravessar os brilhantes, embriagados olhos de Sansa. Ali estava um mísero vislumbre da garota de Winterfell, e quando ela falou, sua voz não estava tão endurecida:

- Sim, talvez.

- Obrigada, minha rainha - Myrcella fez uma reverência - Você é muito gentil.

- Sim, sim - Sansa disse com desdém - Agora, por favor... eu preciso dormir.

Sansa afastou-se dela e fechou a porta atrás de si. Myrcela ficou apenas por um instante. Ela pensou em retornar até sua mãe, mas ela viu-se caminhando para os seus aposentos, ao invés disso. Não conseguia suportar ficar ao redor de todas aquelas galinhas assustadas que enchiam aquele quarto.

* * *

><p>No terceiro dia, Myrcella acordou com o barulho dos soldados irrompendo em seus aposentos. Eles não eram homens de seu irmão, e ela podia sentir o seu coração desfalecer. Robb havia vencido, e ela era apenas uma refém em um local que uma vez havia chamado de lar.<p>

Os homens levaram-na à sala do trono, na qual Robb estava sentado no Trono de Ferro. Ela não conseguiu conter os seus soluços, já que temia por sua mãe. Quando os soldados soltaram-na, ela ficou de joelhos. Seus dedos tocaram o chão frio, e ela viu que gotículas de suas lágrimas caíram por sobre o mármore duro debaixo dela.

- Sua Graça - ela se engasgou com suas palavras enquanto seu corpo era sacudido por soluços - Se você fosse tão amável...

Sua voz parecia desaparecer dentro de si mesma. Ela nunca havia estado tão aterrorizada em toda a sua vida. Ela desejou que sua mãe não tivesse lutado tanto para mantê-la em Dorne. Ela teria ficado a salvo ali, possivelmente casada com alguém que poderia protegê-la.

Pensou no emoldurado sorriso amoroso de sua mãe, com seu adorável cabelo dourado. Suas lágrimas caídas no chão enquanto ela chorava diante do rei e de dezenas de seus homens. Havia perdido o seu pai há apenas alguns anos, e agora iria perder a sua mãe. Seu coração não podia suportar aquilo.

- Sua Graça - a voz dela tremia, enquanto tentava falar - Se você é tão amável, _por favor_, poupe a senhora minha mãe e o meu irmão mais novo. Meu pai foi tirado de mim há sete anos. Eu estou assumindo o fato de que já não tenho o meu irmão mais velho.

Myrcella nem pensou em perguntar sobre si mesma. Ela apenas pensava nas duas pessoas que mais amava.

- Seu irmão mais velho, Joffrey Baratheon, será executado após as primeiras luzes do amanhecer - Robb falou.

Myrcella permitiu que algumas poucas lágrimas fossem derramadas por Joffrey. Ele era cruel, até mesmo para ela, e sabia que ele não merecia nada menos do que aquilo. Ainda assim, seu coração se partiu por causa dele. Ele era de seu sangue, era seu dever lamentar por ele.

- Sua Graça, _minha mãe_, por favor...

Ela observou como Lady Catelyn caminhava até Robb. Eles cochicharam entre si, e, finalmente, Robb virou-se para ela.

- Sua mãe será sentenciada a uma vida de reclusão. Você e seu irmão serão perdoados.

Myrcella caiu em lágrimas após o anúncio.

- Obrigada, meu rei, você é muito gentil.

* * *

><p>Myrcella não desejava ficar no castelo, mas ela podia não ter mais para onde ir. Ela pensou em Sansa, e perguntou-se se era daquele modo que ela sentia-se, naqueles últimos anos na Fortaleza Vermelha - como um pássaro engaiolado. Naquele primeiro verão, ela havia passado horas, em um primeiro momento, na cela de sua mãe. Ela não queria falar com ninguém na Fortaleza Vermelha além de Tommen. Ela costumava ver Robb, a mãe dele e Lady Sansa. Ela fazia as suas reverências, como era esperado de uma dama, e escapava tão rapidamente quanto um rato.<p>

Ela não acreditava nos antigos deuses do Norte, mas quando veio a queda, viu-se vagando pelo bosque dos deuses. Sua fé nos sete deuses havia sido vacilante e ela pensou que, talvez, se rezasse para os deuses antigos, ela pudesse deixar Porto Real. Talvez pudesse se casar com um dos Tyrell ou mesmo com um homem de Dorne. Ela poderia viver uma vida longe dos Stark, e poderia começar de novo.

Agachou-se sobre os joelhos e abaixou a cabeça.

- Minha fé não é forte...

Ela fez uma pausa, enquanto pensava em suas palavras, antes de recomeçar.

- Minha fé não é forte, e vacila um pouco mais a cada dia. Eu não posso dizer com certeza o que é que eu lhes peço. Há aqueles que dizem que meu nascimento foi um pecado - que eu não deveria pedir aos deuses por uma única bijuteria.

Lágrimas começaram a se formar em seus olhos quando ela pensou em sua mãe e em seu tio Jaime. _Não_, sua mãe amava o seu rei. Aquilo não era verdade. Era uma mentira que os Stark haviam espalhado para promoverem a sua causa. Seu tio Jaime nunca sequer pensaria em cometer tal ato com sua mãe.

- Rezo para que, onde quer que tio Jaime esteja, que ele esteja a salvo. Rezo-lhes para que possam encontrar um modo de dissipar esses horríveis rumores sobre meu tio Jaime e a senhora minha mãe - ela sussurrou - Rezo para que tio Tyrion esteja bem em seu exílio. Rezo para que Sua Graça, o senhor do reino, Robb Stark, possa executar o meu irmão no Caminho dos Traidores. Peço-lhes que, caso vocês sejam os verdadeiros deuses, para que talvez possam me trazer a felicidade nestes tempos obscuros...

Ela ouviu um discreto Russel atrás de si, e sentiu como se seu coração estivesse prestes a sair pela boca, bem como o medo que apossou-se dela. Lentamente, ela levantou-se de onde tinha se ajoelhado, e, quando se virou, estava frente a frente com o rei Robb. Seu coração parecia ter parado. Ele devia ter ouvido tudo pelo qual ela tinha orado.

Myrcella começou a tremer enquanto pensava em como Joffrey havia lidado com Sansa. Ela esperou que o rei batesse nela, mas ele permaneceu imóvel, seus olhos examinando-a.

- Lady Myrcella - ele falou.

Ela abaixou a cabeça e fez uma reverência de forma adequada.

- Sua Graça...

Talvez ele não a tivesse ouvido falar, ou talvez ele não fosse tão cruel quanto o seu irmão mais velho. Ele ofereceu-lhe o seu braço, e ela aceitou apenas para apaziguá-lo - para reprimir sua ira, de modo que ele não pudesse bater nela, como Joffrey fizera quando Sansa foi desobediente. Quando o braço dele se apertou ao seu redor, seu coração ardeu por causa de uma pequena desonra que ela sentia acerca de sua mãe.

- Eu não quero ser cruel - Robb tinha dito a ela.

- Não, Sua Graça - sua voz era pouco mais de que um sussurro - Claro que não.

Ela estava tremendo, enquanto caminhavam pelo bosque dos deuses. O coração batia forte contra o seu peito, enquanto ela temia o tipo de violência ao qual ele pudesse lhe inflingir.

- Você se lembra de quando nós nos conhecemos em Winterfell ? - perguntou Robb.

Myrcella revisitou, ainda que brevemente, aquela memória. Ela estremeceu após ter se lembrado de que havia sido bastante abusada com Robb, naquela ocasião. O pensamento a fez sentir-se como se tivesse levado uma facada no estômago.

- Sim, Sua Graça - sua voz tremia.

Lembrou-se de quando Bran havia caído. _Sim, caído_, ela tinha alertado a si mesma. O estúpido rapaz apenas havia caído em um acidente, e todos apontaram os dedos para sua mãe. Ela iria dizer isso a si mesma por muitas vezes, e, à medida em que o tempo se passava, ela acreditava cada vez menos em si mesma. Odiava-se por duvidar, mas, depois de tudo o que acontecera, tinha de haver algo mais naquela história.

- Eu desejo que os deuses nos abençoem com um futuro melhor - disse ele, pensativo - Eu gostaria que não houvesse tanto derramamento de sangue.

Ela sentia-se como se agulhas estivessem picando a sua pele. O coração batia com mais força ainda, e ela sentia sua ansiedade consumi-la. Soltou-se do agarrão de Robb e olhou para ele.

- É verdade ? - ela perguntou, esquecendo-se de suas formalidades - O que o seu irmão viu naquele dia... é verdade ?

Ela olhou em seus olhos de cobalto, e, no olhar dele, viu a verdade por si própria. Sentiu como se seu coração tivesse sido cortado em pedaços. Envolveu a si mesma com os braços, na defensiva, enquanto caía em um mar de lágrimas.

Robb segurou-a em seus braços, enquanto ela ensopava as roupas dele de lágrimas. Por um instante, havia se esquecido da pessoa com quem estava. Ela só precisava de conforto, mesmo que fosse _dele._ Ela parou com as lágrimas quando o percebeu acariciar a parte de baixo de suas costas. Permitiu-se olhá-lo.

- Você é mais gentil do que Joffrey havia sido com a princesa Sansa - disse ela, enquanto se afastava dele - Obrigada, Sua Graça.

Ela desculpou-se e separou-se dele o mais rápido que pôde. Quando voltou para o seu quarto, ela jogou-se na cama e chorou.

* * *

><p>Depois daquela noite, Myrcella não chorou mais. Fez um esforço para ser mais amável com os Stark. Ela costuraria com a princesa Sansa com freqüência, e conversaria com a Rainha Regente Catelyn Stark, quando pudesse.<p>

Na ocasião em que viu Robb novamente, ela não sentia raiva dele. Ela havia entendido porque ele tinha agido do modo como o fizera, e estava agradecida por ele ter a gentileza de poupar sua mãe. Ela inclinou-se e fez a sua reverência, como sempre, mas daquela vez, não era algo falso.

Uma noite, ela voltou ao bosque dos deuses. Tinha encontrado Robb em no meio de uma oração, assim como ele a tinha flagrado naquele dia. Quando os olhos dele voltaram-se até ela, ela desculpou-se e tentou se justificar.

- Não, fique - ele ordenou.

Uma sensação surreal arrastou-se através dela. Myrcella não estava certa sobre se queria ir ou ficar. Ela deu um pequeno suspiro, e depois agachou-se ao lado de Robb. As batidas de seu coração aceleraram-se um pouco quando ela olhou-o nos olhos azuis, e ela sentiu uma pontinha de traição para com sua mãe.

- Você cresceu tão bela - ele a elogiou.

- Obrigada, Sua Graça - ela sussurrou, ao mesmo tempo em que as suas faces ardiam.

Ele inclinou-se para frente e deu um suave beijo nos lábios dela. Em seguida, afastou-se dela.

- Há muitos dias que eu queria fazer isso.

Seu coração estava a ponto de explodir, enquanto pensamentos conflitantes sussurravam dentro de sua cabeça. Ela sentia-se mal, não porque ele a tinha beijado, mas porque ela havia gostado.

- Você está para se casar com Roslyn Frey - ela lembrou-o.

- Eu não quero me casar com Roslyn Frey - disse ele.

Sua respiração ficou presa em seu peito ao mesmo tempo em que ele olhava-a nos olhos.

- O que quer dizer, meu rei ?

- Eu quero que você seja minha rainha.

* * *

><p>Ela não falou sobre seu compromisso com sua mãe, e, uma semana depois de seu casamento, ela não conseguiria despir-se para se mostrar à sua mãe. No sétimo dia depois de seu casamento, ela parou em frente à cela de sua mãe com uma coroa sobre a sua cabeça. Quando sua mãe olhasse fixamente por cima de sua coroa, Myrcella sabia que isso partiria seu coração, mas precisava que sua mãe visse. Ela devia a verdade à sua mãe, pelo menos.<p>

As portas se abriram, e sua mãe não sorriu para ela. Então, Myrcella viu como o sorriso de sua mãe pareceu ter se dissolvido em um instante. As lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de sua mãe enquanto ela se aproximava mais.

- Ele a forçou, não foi ? - disse ela - Fez com que você se casasse com ele, e a _estupra_ todas as noites, para me atingir.

- Não - Myrcella falou - Isto foi minha decisão, mãe. Eu sei... eu sei sobre você e tio Jaime.

Ela achou que sua mãe poderia negar-lhe a verdade, mas Cersei apenas virou a cabeça para longe dela.

- Eu não consigo começar a entender porque, mas eu a perdoei, mãe. Eu ainda desejo vê-la.

Não iria olhar para ela. Sua voz era firme e severa quando ela cuspiu:

- Deixe-me. Deixe-me, para que eu possa chorar por você.

Ela aproximou-se de sua mãe e tocou-lhe a face.

- Eu ainda amo você.

Seu coração parecia estar se partindo, enquanto ela olhava uma vez mais para a mãe. Em seguida, ela foi até a porta e seu coração se encheu de dor. Quando ela tinha rezado aos deuses por felicidade, talvez ela tivesse abandonado o pouco de felicidade que sua mãe conservava.

Ela deu à sua mãe um último olhar, antes de partir.

- Eu verei você amanhã, mãe.

E, quando fechou a porta, ela rezou silenciosamente para os antigos deuses para que sua mãe pudesse encontrar dentro de si algo para perdoá-la por sua traição. Ela observou o Sol entrando por através das janelas. Ela voltaria para o seu rei naquela noite. Ela deveria sentir-se culpada pela dor que trouxera para sua mãe. Ela deveria, mas não foi assim que se sentiu.

* * *

><p><strong>NT 2: **E eu cheguei à minha quarta tradução de Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo. Aqui, eu confesso: estive a um passo de jogar a toalha e dizer: "Eu desisto !". Porque foi bastante difícil, esta tradução - bom, o fato de o idioma original da fic ser o inglês não foi algo que me ajudou muito, já que tenho mais facilidade para o espanhol do que para o inglês. Mas, enfim, a tradução da fic está aí, e espero que gostem dela.

Reviews, pode ser ?


End file.
